Joanna
by Mary Barrens
Summary: BAU tým je nasazen na případ tří mrtvých žen.


„_To, co musíme udělat – jediná věc, kterou _můžeme_ udělat – je sestavit imaginární portrét typu člověka, který by mohl spáchat takové činy."_

_Spisovatel Caleb Carr v románu Psychiatr_

Ty ženy byly tři, mrtvé, zavražděné ve vlastních postelích, jediným rychlým pohybem nože přes krkavici. Bylo to rychlé a žádná z nich prakticky o ničem nevěděla – což bylo to jediné, co na tom bylo dobrého, opravdu – a oni byli k případu přivoláni poté, co byla objevena třetí z nich.

A i když na tom případu dělali už čtvrtý den, i když se byli podívat na všechna místa činu a vyslechli všechny rodiče a sourozence a partnery a přátele a známé všech obětí, i když přišli s mnoha různými teoriemi na to, podle čeho si neznámý vybírá oběti, nijak jim to nepomohlo a stále ještě, ani po čtyřech dnech práce, neměli naprosto nic.

xXx

„Proč si vybral zrovna tyhle tři ženy?" ptal se Rossi spíše sám sebe, než kohokoli z nich, ačkoli všichni seděli v malé konferenční místnosti místní policejní stanice, unavení a frustrovaní. Morgan zvedl hlavu od spisu a podíval se na něj, ohlédla se i Emily a Hotch, zatímco Reid, který stál poslední půlhodinu zády k nim, neodtrhnul pohled od mapy a ani nijak jinak nedal najevo, že by Rossiho slyšel. JJ stála vedle něj, paže založené na prsou a pohled upřený z okna.

Hotch se zamyšleně zamračil. „Proč je zabil tak… jemně? Bez dalších zranění, bez násilí, ve spánku… Vlastně _milosrdně_. Nechtěl jim ubližovat, nechtěl je trápit…"

„Proč si vybral zrovna _tyhle_ ženy?" zeptal se Morgan. „Co měly _tyhle_ tři ženy společného?"

„Jméno," navrhla Emily. „Mohl by mít někdo něco proti ženám, které se jmenují Joanna?"

Morgan si odfrkl. „Co měly společného _kromě_ jména?"

JJ pokrčila rameny. Joanna Whiteová byla blondýna, vdaná, matka v domácnosti. Joanna Franklinová, taky blondýna, ze střední vrstvy, nezadaná, pracovala v továrně s třísměnným provozem. Nejnovější oběť, Joanna Sandmanová, byla bruneta, svobodná matka patnáctiletého syna a pracovala jako sekretářka. Nebydlely na stejném místě, nebyly si podobné, nepracovaly ve stejných firmách. Nebyly žádné důkazy o tom, že by se znaly, žádní společní známí nebo přátelé, žádná místa, kam by všechny tři oběti chodily, žádná společná minulost.

„Nic," řekla JJ. „Naprosto nic."

Pár vteřin bylo mezi nimi dokonalé ticho.

„Nic," zopakoval po ní pak Reid tlumeně, pořád ještě zády k nim. „Oh můj bože…" vydechl a obrátil se k nim. „Proč mi to nedošlo už dřív?"

„Na něco jsi přišel?" zeptal se Rossi, Morgan a Prentissová se jen nechápavě zamračili, zatímco Hotch se na něj vyčkávavě díval.

„Ano, já… mělo mi to dojít…" Reid si prohrábl vlasy a rozhodil ruce. „Je to jako Zločin lorda Artura Savila!" oznámil jim vzrušeně.

Nikdo nic neřekl, až nakonec Morgan protočil oči a zašklebil se. „Fajn, zní mi to povědomě. Vysvětlíš nám, o co jde?"

Reid rychle přikývl. „Zločin lorda Artura Savila je jedna z povídek Oscara Wilda," začal a během vteřiny se přeladil do svého „profesorského módu", paže mu neuspořádaně poletovaly kolem těla, jak zuřivě gestikuloval. „Hlavní postavou je lord Savil, bohatý člen londýnské smetánky. Jednoho dne mu na večírku chiromant oznámí, že má v dlani napsáno, že spáchá vraždu. Lord Savil se rozhodne, že když už se _musí_," – zdůraznil to slovo – „stát vrahem, vybere si alespoň oběť, která je podle něj dostatečně na úrovni. Své tetě pošle otrávený bonbón a děkanovi univerzity hodiny nacpané výbušninou. Jenže vražda se mu nedaří, hodiny udělají jen malý ohňostroj a teta zemře, ale naprosto přirozenou smrtí. Lord Savil je zmatený z toho, že se nestalo, co bylo předurčeno. Až jedné noci se znovu setká s chiromantem. Vyčte mu, že mu lhal, pohádají se a on se rozzlobí, shodí ho z mostu do řeky a chiromant se utopí. A tak lord Savil nakonec přece jen naplní svůj osud a stane se vrahem." Jeho hlas vyplynul do ztracena, pohled upřený někam pryč.

Hotch na něj zíral, oči přivřené, hlava nakloněná mírně na stranu, výraz zamyšlený. „Myslíš, že ve svém záblesku viděl, jak ho policie vyslýchá anebo je souzen kvůli vraždě," řekl pomalu.

Reid horlivě přikývl. „Jenže si nepamatuje celé jméno své oběti, pamatuje si jen jméno Joanna, a tak se rozhodl, že když začne vraždit _všechny_ Joanny v okolí, zajistí si tím, že zabije i _tu správnou_."

„Takže co?" zamumlala JJ. „Koho máme hledat?"

Hotch se chopil vedení. „JJ, roznes, že hledáme policistu, který ve svém záblesku někoho vyslýchal," střelil pohledem po Reidovi, „kvůli vraždě nějaké Joanny, právníka nebo třeba soudce, který to řešil, detektiva, který to vyšetřoval. Cokoli podobného."

JJ okamžitě přikývla a tiše opustila místnost, cestou ze dveří už vytahovala z kapsy mobil, aby splnila zadaný úkol.

xXx

„Přihlásil se nám detektiv, který ve svém záblesku vyslýchal muže, kvůli smrti jisté Joanny Adamsové," prohlásila JJ, když se asi o dvě hodiny později vracela do konferenční místnosti. „Detektiv…" Rychle se podívala na nějaký papírek. „Mills. Bude tady tak za dvacet minut."

Hotch přikývl. „Dobře. Nikdo jiný se neozval?"

„Jen plané poplachy, Garciová to prověřila."

xXx

Hotch si pomalu sednul na židli, ramena napjatá.

„Co řekl?" zeptal se ho Rossi se zájmem.

Reid se na Hotche obrátil, pár vteřin zkoumavě studoval jeho výraz, a potom nevěřícně potřásl hlavou.

Morgan zmateně povytáhl obočí. „Co je?"

„Detektiv Mills nás nasměroval na muže, kterého ve svém záblesku vyslýchal. Je to Terry Edwards. Dal nám i popis. JJ a policisté už ho hledají." Na okamžik se zarazil. „Joanna Adamsová, ta oběť, o kterou se jednalo… Nešlo o vraždu."

„Nešlo?" Rossi se ve své židli napřímil.

Hotch si povzdychl. „Vyšetřování detektiva Millse se týkalo autonehody, při které došlo ke smrti Joanny Adamsové. Viník z místa činu ujel."

„Terry Edwards," zamumlala Emily.

„Ano."

Právě v tu chvíli vešla do místnosti JJ. „Garciová našla jeho adresu," sdělila Hotchovi.

Hotch kývnul hlavou a zvedl se. „Perfektní. Jedeme pro něj."

xXx

Trvalo jim přesně osm minut, než z Terryho Edwardse, poté, co ho našli a odvezli na stanici, dostali přiznání.

Byl psychopat. Vysoce funkční, ano, ale pořád psychopat. Celé roky se ovládal, potlačoval to v sobě, až do výpadku. Až do té chvíle, kdy ve svém záblesku viděl, že ho vyslýchají kvůli tomu, že způsobil něčí smrt. Pak se v něm, nejspíše kvůli stresu, který to v něm vyvolalo, něco zlomilo. Pohřbilo to v něm jeho léta pěstovanou snahu o normální život.

Utrhl se ze řetězu, zabil tři ženy a zabil by jich určitě mnohem víc, kdyby ho nechytili.

„Jak může někdo takhle žít?" zeptala se JJ tiše cestou zpátky do Quantika. „Být psychopat, nic – nic _necítit_…"

„Snažil se žít normálně, alespoň nějakou dobu," pokrčil Hotch se zamračením rameny.

Morgan přikývl, přejel si rukama po hlavě a unaveně si povzdychl. „Nebylo to jednodušší, když jsme hledali stresor jenom _v minulosti_?"

Rossi souhlasně zamručel a Emily trhla rameny.


End file.
